Deseos x Instintos x Sentimientos
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Versión re- editada de esta vieja historia, Yaoi, humor, drama, romance... y mucho más... Gon x Killua; Kurapika x Leorio; Illumi x Hisoka...
1. Disclaimer

**NINGÚN**** PERSONAJE DE ACÁ ME PERTENECE...**

**1º este es un fic MUY ANTIGUO… su primera versión data del año 2003 aproximadamente. Cuando lo comencé a escribir, solo habían transmitido en mi país la versión original de la serie, hasta la saga de "la araña". Luego lo abandone, pues comencé con el maga… que en esa época se detuvo al inicio de la saga de las Hormigas Quimera.**

**Hoy, lo re- escribo, habiendo leído el maga hasta su fin (lo que han publicado, se entiende) y por ello, si bien la trama en su mayoría es la misma, se ha visto afectado de sobre manera por el nuevo conocimiento, personajes y relaciones que de ellos han surgido. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**2º esta historia contiene YAOI, quizás (aun no lo sé), escenas muy subidas de tono, violencia, drama humor y romance. Por lo mismo no me atrevo a catalogarla bajo ninguna categoría especial.**

**3º de ante mano agradezco toda clase de comentarios que puedan dejar.**


	2. Re- Inicio

**XXXXXXXXX**

-**¿** Kurapika? - sentado sobre la branda del gran trasatlántico que abordaban, desafiando el vaivén del barco, a las olas enfurecidas y al mismo cielo, se encontraba un joven de rubios cabellos, algo largos por el descuido y de profundos ojos azules, demasiado maduros para alguien de su edad, de suaves facciones que le daban un aspecto delicado, casi femenino, pero que contrastaba con la fuerte determinación de su mirada.

A su lado estaba apoyado quien le hablaba, un tipo alto moreno, barba de algunos días, que poseía un atlético cuerpo y una mirada llena de vida y picardía. Se apoyaba despreocupado, al costado del rubio, observándolo con ojos algo inquisidores. Kurapika nunca había sido el ejemplo de sociabilidad, ni mucho menos, pero ahora se veía más reservado de lo que recordaba.

Su compañero de viaje, compañeros de años… amigos, a fin de cuentas. Hacía mucho que la prueba del cazador los había reunido. Las vueltas de la vida los traían nuevamente a un mismo destino, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. No existían incertidumbres sobre el futuro, ahora ellos eran amos del mismo. Leorio, que así se llamaba el joven, contemplaba a su distraído a su amigo. Se sostenía con bastante fuerza de la baranda del trans atlántico que abordaban, pero no precisamente por temor a caerse o algo así. Ambos lucían algo preocupados, pero cada uno por distintas razones.

El primero estaba allí, sin pensar en nada más que en su venganza. Pero que con frustración veía cada vez más lejana. Y es que la Phantom Troupe o Genei Ryodan no había sido aun capturado. Ni los mejores cazadores de lista negra del mundo tenían alguna información, mas allá de las esporádicas y letales apariciones de sus miembros, que parecían atacar de forma aleatoria a distintos objetivos que no tenían nada que ver entre ellos.

Evidentemente que él si sabía algo más… o al menos tenía esa esperanza. Suponía que Hizoka, un mago descarado y sádico, no habría cortado relaciones tan fácilmente con ese grupo de ladrones. Tenía más que claro que él sujeto pretendía por todos los medios llegar a medirse a su líder. Pero no sabía exactamente en qué condiciones estaría aquella línea de información-

Kurapika se maldecía una y mil veces, por haberse limitado a "atar" a Chrollo Lucilfer… había sido ingenuo al pensar que él jamás sabría sobre los removedores de nen. Y eso le molestaba, pues con cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil seguir la pista esos bandidos. Kurapika no imaginaba que ahora habían nuevos miembros… ni siquiera sabía que se hacían cada vez más poderosos… tanto que se habían atrevido a enfrentarse a las Hormigas… y habían resultado victoriosos.

Por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de haber dado sepultura a una gran parte de los ojos de su pueblo, y es que el muchacho era un integrante de la tribu actualmente extinta de los kuruta. Una tribu perseguida por su más preciado tesoro, sus ojos… esos mismos que, con las emociones cambiaban a un rojo escarlata, considerado el color más hermoso del planeta. Esos mismos ojos que le permitían acceder a su tan preciado estado de especialista.

Por su parte el moreno que le miraba, no con ojos de amigo, sino más bien los de un futuro doctor. Se preocupaba por el lamentable estado de su amigo. Y es que por pensar en sus venganzas, y en nuevos planes estaba dejando de lado su propia salud. No comía, casi no bebía nada y cada día amanecía más pálido. Había bajado un número considerable de kilos, lo que lo mostraba un cuerpo aun más enjuto y fino de lo que realmente era. Ahora que tenía esa costumbre adquirida de vestir trajes negros de marca, le hacían más llamativo.

Leorio siguió con su examen. Las cosas habían cambiado.

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde la elección del nuevo presidente de los cazadores, elección en la que él mismo había llegado a la final.

De esos días negros ya no quedaban más que desagradables recuerdos.

Él era un cazador, quizás no tan poderoso como sus amigos, pero tenía el poder de la medicina a su lado. Luego del incidente con Gon, se había aplicado al máximo, y había terminado los 5 años de general, en solo 3, con grandes meritos y felicitaciones por parte de sus profesores. Ahora, llegaba el momento de decidir su especialización. Pero antes de eso, había optado por retomar su camino junto a ellos.

Gon y Killua ya no eran niños chicos.. Estaban entrando a la complicada adolescencia, pero no perdían el espíritu.

Mientras Gon había disfrutado un par de veces con Gin, descubriendo un mundo fuera de las fronteras, el joven Zoldick se había dedicado a viajar junto con su hermana Alluka. Es cierto, el muchacho era hombre biológico, pero él como un buen hermano, el único que la quería por quién era y no por lo que podía hacer, entendía las implicancias de la transexualidad. Y no le molestaba tratarla como la más delicada flor del mundo.

Así se les habían pasado los años. De Kurapika, no habían sabido nada hasta que él los contacto hacia un par de meses, para buscar a los miembros del Ryodan y rescatar los pocos ojos que le quedaban.

Los amigos, no dudaron ni un instante.

Gon traslado a Kaito niña a su residencia junto a Mito-san, Colt, empeñado en protegerla, aunque ya sabía que no era su hermana desaparecida, les había acompañado. Con ellos Killua aprovecho de dejar a Alluka, demasiado consiente que ponerse en movimiento de esa forma tan evidente, pondría los ojos de Illumi en persona. Era demasiado consiente de la obsesión casi enfermiza que tenían sus hermanos por él. Milluki lo odiaba lo suficiente para matarlo si es que pudiera, Kalluto lo deseaba como a nadie, quería ser la única en su corazón, Alluka lo adoraba por simplemente quererla e Illumi… el simplemente lo protegería de todo, hasta de su mismo deseo de ser libre.

Alluka, no tardo en congeniar con esas nuevas personas. Mito – san la adopto como a una hija más, la adornaba y llenaba de hermosos trajes que ella misma confeccionaba, mientras Kaito vagaba por el bosque, cazando y tratando de re- estructurarse como el cazador de elite que había sido.

Tanto el joven Zoldick como Gon estaban tranquilos. Colt las protegía, y eran realmente poco los cazadores capaces de enfrentarse a una hormiga Quimera de su rango y sobrevivir.

Retomando el hilo de sus preocupaciones, Leorio trato de traer de vuelta al mundo real a su amigo. Esperaba que el pequeño de ojos claros le dijera ahora que le pasaba, aprovechando que Gon y Killua habían salido a inspeccionar por cuadragésima vez el barco. Ambos chiquillos se aburrían. Pasaban toda la mañana practicando tal y como Biscuit les había enseñado, pero ya para la tarde, se les acababan las opciones. Por lo visto estaban buscando alguna manera de meterse a la sala del capitán y convencerlo de que les dejara manejar el navío. Quería hacer cosas distintas, su curiosidad innata seguía intacta.

-Kurapika!- volvió a repetir su nombre, un poco más alto y duro que las otras veces. Seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Leorio no sabía si lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Como quien intenta atrapar un ave, de manera lenta el joven doctor tocó el suave rostro de su amigo, para hacerle entender que estaba allí. Y como lo había planeado, su rubio compañero se sobresalto, y se quedo allí, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vamos al comedor, comamos algo, y hablamos, ¿te parece Kurapika?- Leorio trataba de sonar despreocupado, pero era imposible. Cada vez que esos ojos se fijaban en él le hacían sentir que el corazón se le paralizaba en una sensación de lo mas incomoda pero a la vez maravillosa- yo invito... - termino de decir en un susurro.

- Déjame en paz Leorio, no tengo hambre- Kurapika aun enojado por la interrupción de sus pensamientos miraba desafiante al moreno. Disfrutaba, por una razón que el aun ignoraba, atormentar al 'doctor'. Le recordaba tiempos algo más relajados, cuando sus manos no estaban rojas por la sangre humana. Cuando todo el futuro era incierto y lejano.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Se sentía diferente, pues estaba sucio. No entendía como Killua podía vivir con tantas almas atormentando sus sueños. Quizás el convivir con ello era parte de su negocio y de bebe había aprendido a hacerlo, pero el joven kuruta no… y si bien, adoraba ver como con una palabra o con un gesto lo ponía nervioso, se consideraba incapaz de merecer ese cariño y cuidados que el mayor le brindaba. Antes se había preguntado por qué esta reacción. Pensaba en un principio que se debía al miedo de Leorio a que se burlaran de él, pero, al perder el habito de molestarle había comenzado a pensar que le joven le admiraba, porque él, resuelto, estaba llevando a cabo su venganza.

Y era obvio que el joven Leorio se daba cuenta de cómo disfrutaba atormentarle. Y lo dejaba. Porque, sentir que Kurapika aun lo consideraba, aunque fuera solo para molestarlo, le hacía sentirse parte de algo.

Pero, había algo más allá que Leorio ignoraba. Y era la suave calidez que el corazón del joven kuruta transmitía cada vez que le veía. Pero claro, el siempre tan metódico muchacho había preferido más de un millón de veces dejar pasa esas sensaciones, hasta que algún libro o algo le indicara que era eso y luego le indicara las instrucciones a seguir. Porque era evidente que no se sentía igual que con Gon y Killua. Ellos sabían defenderse, pelear y atacar. Leorio se había quedado atrás en ese aspecto, y ahora tenía un rol protector con él. Y eso le daba miedo, porque él lo quisiera o no jamás dejaría que eso llamado corazón se apoderara de su razón. Tenía miedo de haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo. Por una razón bien concreta. Leorio lo quisiera o no estaba cautivo, todavía, del recuerdo del que fue su mejor amigo. Ese al que no había podido salvar, ese por el que se convertiría en doctor, ese por el que indirectamente se habían conocido.

Un incomodo silencio cayó sobre ellos. No es que fuera algo realmente molesto, pero cada vez se estaba volviendo más y más frecuente. El joven kuruta, luego de meditarlo un poco decidió abandonar aunque fuese por unos minutos sus planes y acepto la invitación de Leorio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Hey Gon, cuidado!

-Lo siento Killua...

- No se nota... fíjate para la otra...

- ¡Habla más bajo que nos van a oír!

-Está bien...

Esta pequeña discusión que se llevaba a cabo en lo más oscuro de un armario, algo estrecho para albergar los dos cuerpos sudorosos y apretados que se removían incómodos.

Ahí, dos de los cazadores más jóvenes de la historia, maquinaban planes para hacerse de ese barco. Habían decidido no usar nen, eso sería muy aburrido, por lo que estaba llevando a cabo esa operación comando a la vieja escuela.

Sin embargo el barullo había llamado la atención de uno de los peores guardias de seguridad del barco, el cual ya había sido alertado sobre un par de muchachitos.

Un viejo musculoso y de mal carácter, que intimidaba a cualquier ser humano… normal…, que no tenía más gracia que su feo aspecto y una fuerza algo superior a la media.

Luego de refunfuñar contra los padres de todo tipo de mocosos que en cada viaje intentaban hacer lo mismo, se decidió a abrir la puerta del armario e intimidarlos con una ostentosa y poco eficaz pistola fuera de moda, como parte de su ya agotado repertorio. Era siempre lo mismo. Definitivamente odiaba su trabajo.

Hacia llorar a los pobres e indefensos pequeños. Luego, el viaje terminaba con la más absoluta calma y los padres en cuestión aprendían algo sobre cuidado y preocupación de sus críos. Claro que no sabía con quienes se metía.

Lo primero que vieron ambos jóvenes, cuando sorpresivamente se abrió la puerta que los protegía, fue un arma que será incapaz de hacerles el más mínimo daño. Pero ambos, en el evidente afán de actuar como criaturas normales, fingieron sorpresa. Al instante, el rostro de un guardia con apariencia de Bulldog se asomó, con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro. Tanto Gon como Killua habían visto seres más temibles que ese. Y sintieron algo de decepción.

- ¿Que se supone que es esto? Acaso una mala estrategia que busca espantar a pobres niños como nosotros, bajo el riesgo de causarnos un horrible trauma psicológico?- la voz teñida de ironía que utilizaba ese chiquillo de cabellos blancos y mirada fría solo estaba logrando hacer enojar más y más a nuestro guardia, quien estaba, dicho sea de paso, bastante incrédulo por la situación. Jamás en sus 15 años de servicio le había pasado algo así. Ningún niño dejaba sus pantalones secos después de enfrentarse a él.

-Vamos Killua no seas tan malo con el pobre señor, el no tiene la culpa de ser tan feo…- continuo el moreno, algo divertido y con sus ojos llenos de risa. Un diamante puro y brillante, que resplandecía de inocencia.

-Tienes razón Gon. El pobre quizá solo necesita a alguien que no se ría de su horrible cara de perro... aunque la verdad dudo que por más que busque encuentre...

Ahora sí que no lo podía creer. Esos pendejitos se estaban burlando descaradamente de él. Ambos chicos se miraron y antes de que pudiera reaccionar salieron corriendo, a una velocidad sobre humana, en busca de lo que él supuso, serian sus padres. Bueno si esos chicos querían jugar sucio, el también lo haría.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leorio miraba con una sonrisa a Kurapika, haciendo que el rubio muchacho se sonrojara. Y es que el joven doctor no le sacabas los ojos de encima. Tomo una copa y pidió que la llenara con el delicioso vino, que ambos estaban bebiendo. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de rivalizar con su amigo kuruta en el arte de la conversación, pero los años universitarios y el roce social, lo habían transformado en todo un ser versátil y encantador.

Todo lo contrario si se piensa que Kurapika, en los últimos años, se había dedicado exclusivamente a seguir ordenes, sin chitar y a aislarse de los seres que le rodeaban. Las cosas definitivamente no eran igual que hace unos años atrás. Y eso era evidente para ambos. Sentían la necesidad de volver a conocerse.

Lo quisiera o no reconocer, el joven moreno tenía un gusto excelente y le estaba haciendo pasar un rato agradable, contándole anécdotas y datos que ambos discutían. Una conversación que antes jamás se podría haber imaginado llegar a tener. Todo iba de lo mejor, el ambiente ideal, la música de fondo armónica y pausada, las risas y cuchicheos de las parejas a su alrededor… un momento idílico, hasta que la un mesero, algo inexperto, recién contratado y que sufría aun por el vaivén del barco, se acerco inestable a servirles más de aquel dulce vino, derramando, sin querer el contenido sobre un desprevenido kuruta, manchando irremediablemente su camisa blanca inmaculada y sus cabellos dorados.

Leorio le paso su chaqueta para que se cambiara con el pretexto de que no podía pasearse en un lugar tan refinado como ese con sus ropas mojadas y manchadas. El mesero no paraba de pedir disculpas mientras que el joven kuruta, se cambiaba en el baño. El moreno trataba de bajarle el perfil al asunto, tratando de calmar al pobre hombre que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, al pensar que sería regañado por el jefe de los camareros.

Leorio sonreía afable, y cuando estaba por convencerlo de que realmente no tomaría represarías por el asunto, Kurapika volvió. Todo sonrojado, con el cabello mojado, que caía largo sobre sus ojos avergonzados y rozaban un poco más debajo de sus hombros finos, que en esos instantes, se encontraban ocultos tras una chaqueta varias tallas más grandes, dejando ver su pecho banco e inmaculado, demasiado escuálido debajo de la tela. Leorio estallo en francas carcajadas. No pudo evitar recordar aquella ocasión en que se había disfrazado de mujer para rescatar a sus amigos de las manos de la Phanton Troupe. Y lo peor de todo, que, ahora sin proponérselo, se veía mas "atractiva". Y el hecho de que el sonrojo que la situación causaba aumentara esa impresión no le ayudaba.

Fue en ese momento en que llegaron sus dos compañeros, corriendo y riendo de manera bastante infantil. Al verlos los cazadores se sentaron a su mesa, ignorantes de la embarazosa situación que acababan de interrumpir.

Tanto Leorio como Kurapika, los miraban algo confundidos, pero era inevitable no sonreír, al verlos tan inocentes y alegres. Esos dos eran realmente cazadores excepcionales. Ambos 'adultos' se miraron y Kurapika, algo más denso que su amigo, se preparó para preguntar qué pasaba, sin embargo, todo fue interrumpido por un enorme guardia, bastante parecido a un perro aparece en la puerta, y localizando a los pequeños, corrió a su lado.

-Leorio, Kurapika, escóndanos...- la voz de Gon, llena de una risa incontenible, les dio a entender que algo le habrían hecho al pobre hombre. Una simple travesura. Algo natural en ellos, la verdad.

-Ustedes son los padres de estos jóvenes - el guardia más que preguntar hacia una afirmación, por lo que continuo, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras incomodaban a la joven pareja- deberían vigilarlos con más cuidado, y es que son unos niños muy mal educados, por eso no deben dejar que se alejen de ustedes, ya saben que cualquier daño que hagan ustedes como padres, deberán cancelarlos...

-Eh señor, la verdad es que ambos somos varones, por lo que a decir verdad, no son nuestros hijos...- Kurapika, rojo de furia apretaba la mano en la que llevaba las cadenas, haciéndose daño, con la obvia razón de no lanzarse contra es guardia. ¿Qué le importaba como estuvieran educados? Eran sus amigos, y los conocía lo suficiente para saber que jamás harían algo peligroso o dañino para gente inocente. Además NADIE insinuaba que era una chica, de ninguna forma le iba a perdonar aquello.

El guardia casi se muere de un infarto... luego de unos minutos de silencio incomodo carraspeo, continuando con su discurso algo acartonado.

- Es que... jamás me había tocado tratar con una pareja homosexual tan valiente como ustedes, como para reconocer que ambos chicos son sus 'hijos'. Muy bien, no seré yo quien les diga que debe o como deben criar a sus pequeños, solo vigílenlos, ¿ok?

Leorio se levanto totalmente indignado, y tomando al guardia por la chaqueta.

- Escucha bien, en ningún momento te hemos dicho que esos pequeños son nuestros hijos. Somos un grupo de turistas que queremos pasar un rato tranquilo. ¿O es que te molesta que un grupo de amigos se vayan de paseo? Además, no crees que te podríamos demandar por injurias y calumnias?¿o es normal para ti tratar de esa forma a la gente?

El comedor entero miraba la escena, que se habría apoderado de la atención de todos. Atrás estaba el recuerdo de la atmosfera tranquila de unos instantes atrás. Era más que extraño encontrar a un guardia insultando a los pasajeros del braco. El administrador que había presenciado la discusión esperando apoyar a su subordinado, se encontró estático mirando la situación fuera de lugar. En todos sus años de servicio, jamás ningún pasajero se había atrevido a enfrentarse a Bodoque, el guardia más temido del lugar. Raudo trato de solucionar el incidente y como buen gerente, se acerco y luego de pedir disculpas en mil y un tonos diferentes, de asegurar que la situación no se repetiría dejo a los cuatro cazadores no sin antes prometerles un regalo como forma de disculparse por el "bochornoso mal entendido".


	3. Control

El extraño y nada agradable incidente ya se había borrado de la memoria del cuarteto de cazadores que se encontraban comiendo y hablando de cualquier tema que se les cruzara. Discutían de lo que sería su futuro, de lo que fue su pasado, de lo difícil que les estaba resultando el presente.

Pero esta extraña conversación causaba los más diversos sentimientos en quienes en ella participaban. Mientras que Gon no dejaba de recordar a Mito- san, la culpa por lo que a Kite le había ocurrido, la experiencia (de la que no recordaba mucho en realidad) de estar en cama al borde de la muerte… los amigos que había hecho en su ajetreada vida… Gin… su mundo se había vuelto mucho más complejo y adrenalinico de lo que jamás se pudo imaginar en Isla Ballena. Él pequeño de cabellos blancos por su parte se sentía lleno de pensamientos pesimistas. Si bien la misma Alluka le había dicho a Gon que luego de viajar juntos, dejaría que su hermano volviera a "jugar con él", le daba mucho malestar en el pecho recordar a su hermanita. Si bien la sabía más que protegida junto a Mito-san, Kite y Colt, no podía dejar sus aprensiones. La hormiga y el ex –cazador estaban muy bien instruidos con respecto a Nanika, sabían que debían evitar pedirle "cosas". Mito –san había solucionado el tema, diciendo que cada vez que Nanika apareciera le pediría salvar a algún animal o un beso, para evitar el alto costo de sus "regalos". Sin embargo eso no era lo único. Se sentía realmente mal por la realidad de su familia, no podía deshacerse de la incomodidad que le causaban. Sentía, aun que sabía que no era así, un enorme cargo de conciencia por estar allí. Tenía la sensación de que no merecía ser amigo de Gon, tan puro y tierno como era el pequeño Gon. Las palabras de Illumi rondaban en su cabeza. Si bien trataba de acallarlo, sentía que era inútil, mal que mal, a él moreno de largos cabellos y mirada inexpresiva también lo quería, era su hermano mayor… quien lo había entrenado y cuidado durante largos años de soledad en la montaña. Tampoco las palabras de Hisoka lo tranquilizaban. 'Solo un capricho'… hacía tanto tiempo que la torre del cielo había quedado en el pasado, que pensó que todo estaba olvidado y superado, pero no era así. Gon no podía ser un capricho. Todo lo que habían vivido juntos, las pruebas, el cariño, su deseo de protegerlo tan fuerte y profundo… tan inconmensurable que habían acabado con la maldición de Illumi… había arriesgado su vida deliberadamente por él. Lo que su amigo le hacía sentir era algo de lo que jamás de aburriría. Era como volver a vivir luego de milenios de congelamiento... algo inexplicable. Un calor que inundaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo, que calentaba la sangre en sus venas… un calor que lo hacía total y absolutamente invencible.

Leorio por su parte disfrutaba intimidando a su rubio amigo, pues había descubierto que con ciertas palabras, con ciertas insinuaciones, era fácil hacerle sonrojar. Era evidente que la escuela de medicina le había enseñado algo más que anatomía y huesos. Ahí había convivido con personas tan distintas y de tan variadas partes del mundo, que se había vuelto un magnifico conversador. Leorío definitivamente ya no era el tipo simple y fácil de hacía años, ahora era un hombre maduro, con "mundo" (*) como solía decirse. Era un extraño placer el provocar al Kuruta, verlo con sus mejillas coloreadas, con su sonrisa cobarde, y algo molesto con la situación. Era quizás solo la imaginación algo retorcida del médico general, pero Kurapika se asemejaba en esas condiciones a un ángel puro en manos de un demonio, con perversas intenciones. Unas perversas y lujuriosas intensiones.

Kurapika en tanto no podía ni mantener la mirada a su amigo. Era extraño ser él quien se dejaba humillar, el que se sentía menos con relación al otro. Tantas horas había pasado como jefe de guardia de la familia Nostrade. Luego, cuando fue evidente que no podrían recuperar su lugar, habían sido recomendados a otros coleccionistas. Dada su experiencia, pudo elegir a quien se le antojo. Una siniestra mujer, amante de las partes humanas, que se quedaba en 7º lugar dentro de las colecciones más fantásticas de la clase. Ahí había escalado lentamente, hasta convertirse en su mano derecha. 2 años completos le había tomado. Pero así había logrado su objetivo. Guardada en la bodega de un banco de cazadores, estaba una lista con los 40 mayores coleccionistas de partes del mundo. De ellos, 15 estaban actualmente, despojados de sus ojos rojos. Evidentemente nunca nadie había podido resolver el misterio de la desaparición de los ojos. Y entre los coleccionistas ya se hablaba de un fantasma vengador. Aun así, no se sentía TAN frustrado con su nueva posición. Era divertido ver como su doctorcito tomaba agallas con cada vaso de licor que tomaba. Y si a eso se le sumaba que el mismo con cada vaso perdía la noción de la realidad. Una última voz dentro de sí le advirtió de las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero sin embrago, por primera vez decidió hacer algo que de verdad quería, sin pensar en el futuro. Por primera vez decidió ser y hacer lo que quería. Aunque ello le causara luego terribles dolores de cabeza.

Gon notaba que quizá estaban incomodando a los dos más adultos, el ambiente de la mesa, lejos de ser incomodo, se volvía peligrosamente intimo. Especialmente las miradas de los más ebrios, que estaban sentados a su lado. Leorio se acercaba con mucha confianza y Kurapika, algo sonrojado por el licor (o la vergüenza, difícil saberlo), sonreía con algo más que coquetería. Y cuando comenzaron a decir incoherencias, el cerebro del pobre muchacho pareció colapsar. Nunca Había sido un genio en matemáticas, pero sabía que eso que decían no era coherente. ¿Dónde se había visto que 71 fuere inferior al 69? (*2)

Claro que por lo visto, Killua si entendía pues con su más felina sonrisa parecía dispuesto a calentar más aun los ánimos y no dejaba de lanzar suaves risitas cómplices a Leorio, e insinuaba cosas no menos confusas.

Gon suspiró. Esas definitivamente no eran conversaciones que pudiera entender. Nunca había sido una lumbrera ni mucho menos, pero su carácter sencillo y transparente no calzaba con todo aquel jueguito de 2º das intenciones. Se sentía menoscabado con relación al resto. No era necesario que le recordaran de esa forma que él era una persona de mentalidad simplista, eso mil veces le había ayudado, le había conseguido amigos e incluso le había salvado su vida… un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda al recordar a Palm por algunos segundos, pero aun así, con el raro ambiente de la mesa… no podía dejar de enojarse porque sus amigos hablaban sin incluirlo. Se sentía ridículo. Ya estaba comenzando a perder su paciencia, se estaba aburriendo de ese tema no le gustaba sentirse tan 'inferior'.

El peliblanco, de ojos fríos le miro, con una sonrisa que se solidifico, al notar la mirada que su pequeño, bastante enojada, acompañada de un poco común mutismo. Podía ver en su postura corporal (a la cual ya se había acostumbrado luego de años de viajes, extenuantes entrenamientos y tardes de ocio) y sabía que le incomodaba aquella situación, por lo que invito al joven moreno a salir con él. Así de un viaje, dejaba solo a esos dos que estaban más que 'pasados' con las copas, y se podía divertir un rato, tal vez podrían hacer competencia con la caña, sobre quien pescaba más (aunque sabía que tenía las de perder) o quien la lanzaba más lejos (igualmente perdida). Lo que fuera por escucharlo reír. Y es que la risa de Gon era como un bálsamo, lo que le hacía sentir alguien tan normal, le hacía olvidar las cosas horribles que le había tocado vivir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No recordó en qué momento exactamente, llegaron a la habitación que ambos compartían. Una linda sala se apareció ante sus ojos algo embotados por el alcohol y cruzaron el umbral entre risas y una que otra caricia camuflada, en donde dos camas perfectamente estiradas y ordenadas les saludaban amigables y confortables… es más, tan confortables que los llamaban a gritos para que recostaran sus cuerpos algo torpes y calientes. Caminaron con algo de dificultad, apoyándose en las paredes. Se habían tomado más de tres botellas de diversas sustancias alcohólicas, por lo que ya solo hablaban cosas que podían catalogarse de incoherentes. Ahí, entre las dos camas mullidas se encontraron con dos botellas de champagne, en un cubo de metal, lleno de hielo, unas copas y algunas cerezas y frutillas, con crema y chocolate en unos pocillos, obviamente para comer las frutas con aquellas salsas. Junto a aquello había una bella tarjeta, en la que con letra elegante y cuidada, se veían escritas unas palabras que representaban las disculpas de la tripulación y de la empresa por los insultos proferidos, junto a una pequeña sugerencia de dejar el tema ahí y de no molestar a los tribunales con el asunto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¡Illumi!- una voz con un acento afrancesado, llamaba con verdadera impaciencia, a su compañero de 'trabajo'. Si es que eso era. En realidad solo trabajaban juntos para obtener mejores resultados. Ambos eran eficientes. Hisoka mataba por placer, y el joven Zoldick solo le llamaba cuando existían casos realmente interesantes. Nunca se aburría, razón más que suficiente para acompañarlo cuando este lo llamaba. Le gustaba sentir su aura asesina de vez en cuando. Relamió sus labios… aun recordaba la primera vez que la sintió, luego de la prueba del cazador cuando se había negado a matar a Gon. La 2º vez, aquella tarde en la que debía asegurarse de matar a Alluka… frente a la insinuación de liquidar a su otro hermano, esa aura se había manifestado incontrolable. Evidentemente sentirla en ese ambiente controlado no era lo mismo, pero aun así era agradable a sus instintos. Porque SABÍA que estaba allí, lista para matarlo… el mago respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse. Ambos eran cazadores profesionales y expertos en nen, ambos mataban (claro que por diferentes razones) y en realidad entre ellos existía una especie de "sana competencia" para demostrar quién lo hacía con mayor rapidez y elegancia. Claro que esta competencia solo beneficiaba a los clientes, pues las cosas iban más rápido de lo 'normal'.

-¿Que quieres Hisoka?- de la oscuridad apareció de la nada, literalmente, lo que podría definirse como un bello muchacho de cabellos sedosos y negros, pero mirada completamente inexpresiva, si no fuera porque su ser entero exudaba una frialdad aséptica y controlada. Hisoka le sonrío y volteo nuevamente su mirada al espejo. Su reflejo le mosto su fuerte y torneado cuerpo, pálido y tonificado, envuelto solo con una toalla, sus cabellos rojizos estilando que enmarcaba sus rasgos finos de rasgados ojos. Esos ojos tan expresivos y degenerados, que contrastaban con los de su compañero de trabajo, que eran insondables.

-¿Dónde dejaste mi ropa, Illumi?- El mago lo miraba ente molesto y risueño, pero no es que estuviera realmente enojado, solo era su forma de esconder su incomodidad por "el incidente"

- No lo sé, no es mi culpa que no sepas lo que haces, aunque la verdad la última vez que la vi me parece que estaba en la el living. Ve a buscarla. - Esa frase... 'no es mi culpa que no sepas lo que haces'... lo estaba provocando... quizás hasta se estaba burlando... el moreno había demostrado en más de una ocasión tener un atisbo de retorcido sentido del humor, pero lamentablemente con él nunca se sabía.

Hisoka miro con el entrecejo fruncido al integrante de la familia Zoldick, buscando en su voz la respuesta que buscaba. Quería saber que pensaba del incidente, principalmente porque como nunca jamás, el mismo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y es que no cualquiera besa a alguien, aun estando medio dormido, confundiéndolo con cierta chica, que era capaz de volver a cocer al cuerpo cualquier extremidad perdida en batalla. Y menos de aquella forma apasionada.

El mago se sentía muy pero muy incomodo. Pero Illumi no parecía recordar lo que había pasado. Eso al menos aparentaba. Pero aquellas palabras... estaba confundido, por primera vez en su vida, Hisoka estaba confundido. ¿Qué pensaría Illumi? Aunque el joven de cabellos negros sí había contestado a su inconsciente beso, si hasta había conseguido arrancarle un gemido de placer. Y no había nada más excitante que sentir poder sobre aquel hombre. Aquel hombre de verdad, le confundía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-¿**Qué haces Gon? - Killua miraba con intriga como su pequeño amigo fijaba su vista en él, buscando algo, tratando de indagar en sus pensamientos.

-Nada, solo trataba de adivinar lo que piensas. A veces siento que me quieres decir algo... pero que no tienes suficiente confianza como para contarme lo que te preocupa. Y me siento mal porque generalmente me doy cuenta de lo que a otros les pasa con solo mirar sus ojos, pero contigo es diferente. Eres como mi hermano, y sin embargo a veces eres un verdadero misterio ambulante.

Killua le devolvió la mirada un tanto atónito. Jamás pensó que Gon se sintiera así. Para Killua, Gon era un libro abierto y siempre había pensado que era reciproco. Se conocían como pocos podían hacerlo, habían combatido lado a lado, habían aprendido nen juntos e incluso habían desarrollado sus técnicas juntos. Tenían un vínculo inquebrantable, y siempre pensó que Gon sabía todo de él. Suspiró y luego de meditarlo, se acercó a su moreno amigo. Juntó su frente y sintió como sus alientos chocaban y se mezclaban. Eran tan distintos, pero a la vez, tan inseparables. Ambos se complementaban.

-¿Y que es lo que vez en mis ojos?- murmuro bajito el peli blanco, tan bajito que solo Gon con su oído ultra fino y por su proximidad pudo escucharlo. Una pregunta que a ambos les surgía. Podía reflejarse en sus grades y expresivos ojos castaños, como si fueran un espejo, tan sinceros y leales, tan limpios, que Killua podía ver su alma ahí.

-veo solo dolor, Killua, veo que aunque quieras no eres capaz de decir lo que sientes, aunque la verdad lo has intentado. No es como en un principio claro esta cuando no reflejabas nada, pero tampoco es como una persona normal que siente algo más. No sé si me entiendes, pero, me da la impresión que lo único que puedes sentir con tanta fuerza es el miedo, el dolor y la amargura de tu pasado. Pienso que tratas de disfrutar a mi lado, pero en el fondo tienes miedo de que sea mentira. Siento que no puedo curar tus heridas.

El joven Zoldick sintió como si el mundo dejara de girar y miro a su amigo. Hablaba tan convencido. Tan dolido. ¿Estaba acaso Gon llorando? ¿Llorando por su causa? Las lágrimas sinceras del más pequeño llegaban al fondo de su corazón. Y se sintió feliz por tener un amigo que lo quisiera de esa forma, y sentía pena porque a él le doliera, y sintió rabia por no poder decírselo. Porque las palabras se quedaban en la garganta y los gestos no llegaban a sus extremidades. Pero aun así, aun aunque le doliera, por más que quisiera gritarle a Gon que el si era feliz a su lado, no podía demostrarlo. Era más fuerte de lo que podía enfrentar, sentía los músculos agarrotados, las piernas le dolían, el pecho se le oprimió con la intensidad del dolor de Gon. En ese minuto se sintió horrible. Era primera vez le pasaba algo así.

-Déjame limpiar tus heridas Killua, a mi lado nadie te hará daño, eso no lo permitiré, porque eres mi amigo. No dejare que nada ni nadie te vuelva a lastimar.- prosiguió el moreno, mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza, solo para que el muchacho de fríos ojos azules, notara su presencia. Ese gesto era una promesa muda que Gon le estaba haciendo. Y Killua no era capaz de devolverle el gesto, pues por primera vez se dio cuenta que esta afirmación era falsa, por primera vez sintió a Gon mentir. Y es que ya nadie le podía hacer daño. Su entrenamiento le defendía del daño físico, de envenenamientos y juegos psicológicos, con Biscuit había perfeccionado sus técnicas y las hormigas le habían dado la experiencia suficiente para convertirse en un rival de temer, nadie del exterior era capaz de hacerle daño, pero nadie le enseño a pelear… a defenderse del daño que el mismo sé hacia, el que sus pensamientos oscuros y profundos le hacían cada vez que su mundo claro se veía enfrentado a las turbulencias de su alma. Lo único que le dolía era verlo sufrir a él. Gon… su Gon… Si quería ser feliz no debía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a su amigo. Porque solo Gon Freccs era importante para Killua Zoldick. Nada más importante que él, ni su misma vida importaba si se la comparaba con la de él.

-¿Eres mi amigo?- murmuro con algo de dificultad. Era un esfuerzo sobre humano tratar de expresarlas.

-Claro que si, ¿o es que acaso lo dudabas?- contesto el moreno, mientras acercaba su nariz a la de su amigo. Y así se quedaron juntos, respirando el mismo aire. El pesado silencio cayo a su alrededor, pero no era incomodo, más bien era el complemento ideal para su compañía. Ahí los pillo, mirándose, retándose, solo con la intensidad de sus ojos, frente a frente. Era un juego que quería mostrar algo más de lo que en apariencia era. En una fracción de segundo, Killua, incapaz de soportar la pureza de Gon desvió la mirada, y en un movimiento brusco, el joven asesino abrazo a su amigo, con fuerza estrechándolo a él, dándole calor con solo ese gesto. Gon solo atino a sonrojarse, pues no esperaba algo así.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurapika se dejo caer en la cómoda cama llena de suaves y delicados cojines llenos de encajes, de manera delicada, dándole un aire de ingenuidad que no se reflejaba en sus picaros ojos azul cielo, sonriendo al doctor que seguía de pie, examinando el presente de la compañía. Una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios encontrándose con la de su rubio compañero, cuando acerco el carrito a la cama, con obvias intenciones. El joven Kuruta opto por dejarle obrar... ver lo que esa mente pervertida y embotada por el licor se traía entre ceja y ceja. Cuando Leorio se sentó a su lado, mucho menos delicado y provocando que Kurapica rodara unos cuantos centímetros hacia el moreno, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, esperando cualquier frase de esas como las que le había dicho en el comedor. Sin embargo, el momento iba perdiendo intensidad y Leorio no tomaba la iniciativa, abrió los ojos algo desconcertado y lo miró molesto.

Leorio, que lo había estado observando todo el rato, sonrío pícaro. Rápidamente, llevo sus manos a los hombros del kuruta. Este se sorprendió bastante al sentir como el moreno le quitaba con suavidad la chaqueta que el mismo le había pasado, dejando su pecho descubierto...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Illumi se apoyo en las delicadas sabanas que el joven mago utilizaba para cubrir su cama. Algo que él no comprendía, aun tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, eran esas extrañas facetas de aquel hombre. Algunas veces alegre, y otras, sin razón alguna melancólico, pasando por la más total y absurda histeria sin omitir sus extraños periodos en los que vivía deseoso de matar a quien se le cruzara. Era un acertijo complejo e insondable, era una sorpresa a cada instante, inestable, incapaz de ofrecer algún rastro de seguridad. Con Hisoka era imposible determinar un patrón a seguir, y eso automáticamente lo catalogaba en la lista de sujetos peligros en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Lo había mandado al piso inferior deliberadamente a buscar sus dichosas ropas, pues quería unos segundos de paz, segundos para tratar, aunque fuera en vano de ordenar sus ideas...

Cuando Hisoka regreso, luego de haberse vestido, encontró a Illumi con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus fuertes brazos, dejando deliciosamente descubierto su cuello, un cuello blanco, delgado y largo... sus fosas nasales fueron terriblemente consientes del aroma de ese ser, un olor salvaje, a pino. Un fuerte deseo de rodear ese cuello, de apretarlo con las manos, de quebrarlo en un solo movimiento… de lamerlo, de morderlo… sacudió la cabeza al descubrirse pensando así de él... precisamente de el... Un hombre acaso más extraño que el mismo, que no sufría ningún tipo de cambio anímico, no sonreía ante nada, no lloraba ante nada, no se dejaba dominar por nadie... Una sonrisa curva los suaves labios del mago, y dejo escapar su traviesa lengua, para que los recorriera sensualmente... ese hombre tenía que ser de él... él seria la persona que lo dominara... a como dé lugar. Y no le importo que fuera un capricho mas... lo divertido de la vida era dejarse consentir.

-Illumi... qué te pasa. - su voz sonó ronca, bastante sexy, aun para los parámetros del mago, haciendo voltear a su compañero.

-Nada importante Hisoka, que quieres. - No se iba a dejar atrapar por ese mago, era lo único que por el momento llenaba la cabeza del joven asesino. No sabía lo que le pasaba cada vez que el hombre que estaba de pie, mirándolo, hablaba de esa forma. Pero tampoco le pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que aquel mago aun no podía mirarlo sin sonrojarse por lo del incidente. Y había que reconocerlo, besaba muy bien. Sonrió para sus adentros sin que en su rostro apareciera un poco de alegría. No sería nada de aburrido hacerlo sentir incomodo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leorio solo podía mirar como ese chico se dejaba desnudar por sus expertas manos. En la facultad le habían enseñado a desvestir a los heridos, y había puesto en práctica dichas técnicas no con maniquíes precisamente… y tampoco con la intención de probar sus habilidades, al menos no las medicas, precisamente. Hace bastante que deseaba saber que se sentiría a aquel que todo lo sabe, ese altanero y calculador kuruta, por lo que una vez lo tubo allí, sin nada cubriéndole el pecho, ideo una forma de torturarlo. Tomo el pocillo lleno de chocolate líquido, debido a una pequeña cocinilla que lo mantenía a temperatura y con delicadeza, vertió sobre el pecho de su compañero formando las más extrañas formas, que luego se dispuso a saborear con la punta de su lengua, asegurándose de no dejar ningún rastro tras su paso. Kurapika gemía suavemente ante el contacto del chocolate tibio, la lengua caliente y el aliento que enfriaba el rastro que iba dejando Leorio en su pecho. Era embriagante- por no decir excitante- sentirlo allí, jugando y mordisqueando sus pezones, lentamente en casi un suplicio. Sus manos acariciaban delicada pero con cierta presión su espalda, sentía que quemaba. Cuando comenzó a subir por su pecho, por su cuello, creyó que era una loca fantasías... por eso se sorprendió al sentir la suave boca de su amigo sobre la suya, besándolo de forma mágica, delicada, sus labios. Besos pequeños y rápidos que se iban desparramando sobre los suyos propios. La lengua del joven médico se asomo. Tímida y húmeda pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca. Y le concedió lo pedido, sus lenguas se fundieron en un juego violento y embriagante haciéndolos caer a ambos en un torbellino de pacer, y de sentimientos, que ninguno estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gon comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo entre los brazos de Killua, pues aunque los minutos pasaban este no lo soltaba, seguía allí quieto apretándolo contra su pecho, por lo que se removió entre los fuertes brazos del peliblanco. Sonrojado aun, lo miro tratando de pedir aun explicación cuando vio su rostro desencajado mirando un punto a las espaldas del moreno. Miedo, era casi imposible, pero eso era. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Este volteo su cuerpo y lo que vio le izo abrir la boca con espanto. Frente a ellos estaba parada una mujer que le causo escalofríos con solo mirarla. Una mujer que en su época debió haber sido hermosa, si es que no lo era ahora, pero no se podía suponer, pues en sus ojos llevaba un aparato que por suerte no los había detectado aun. Su traje parecido a los que usaba la Reina María Antonieta de Francia, complementado con un sombrero, y un abanico dejaban unas cuantas mechas negras a la vista. Sus labios pequeños y rojos, fruncidos en un gesto que se podría interpretar como aburrimiento. No era otra que la madre de Killua.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ambos estaban por perder el control, los besos se habían vuelto más y más calientes, sus respiraciones más presadas y las manos de Leorio cada vez más osadas recorrían con seguridad el pecho de Kurapika, mientras este trataba con algo de torpeza de desabrochar la camisa del moreno. A solo unos segundos de caer presos de la vorágine de emociones, de la locura que los arrastraba a un precipicio sin fondo entre los brazos del otro. Un instante crucial.

En ese momento pasaba por algún lugar del barco una dulce niña que en estos momentos me da lo mismo describir. Lo importante es que iba aburrida, y no hallo nada mejor que correr por ese estrecho pasillo, botando un hermoso jarrón (ya saben de esos que cumplen con la proporción: más hermosos y muy caros) que estaba frente a la habitación 701. La habitación que cierto par de cazadores ocupaba, causando suficiente estruendo para traerlos a ambos a la realidad, bajándolos de golpe de su nube de alcohol, lujuria y deseo. Kurapika fue el primero en reaccionar empujando al doctor con fuerza al suelo, mientras se tapaba con pudor su pecho descubierto. Un fuerte carmín teñía las mejillas de ambos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(*) Con mundo: en mi país la expresión se usa para denominar a alguien que tiene mucha experiencia en diversos temas.**

**(*2) Expresiones numéricas y vulgares para denostar posiciones sexuales determinadas. No las explicare… no hace falta XD**


	4. Condicionamiento

El oscuro pasillo, iluminado solo por la tenue luz de la luna, que entraba tétricamente por los ventanales finamente decorados, le daba al lugar un ambiente lúgubre y frio. Testigos presenciales y mudos de lo que en pocos instantes ocurriría. Ahí en las penumbras, sentados unos guardias. A simple vista totalmente alertas, visto de cerca, era evidente que ninguno de ellos tenía vida.

Llevaban por lo menos 15 minutos allí, agazapados, como perros de caza, esperando el más mínimo descuido de su presa. A veces Illumi e Hisoka solían compartir trabajo. Si bien el mago mataba solo presas dignas de enfrentarse a él y el joven Zoldick a quien se le ordenara, eran raras las ocasiones en que ambos factores se conjugaban, lo que les permitía compartir objetivos. Ese día, vigilaban expectantes a un hombre mayor, de unos 76 años, de largos cabellos ya entrados en canas, con un batón amplio y sobrio que ocultaba un cuerpo de acero. Hisoka se relamía los secos labios, pues ahí estaba perfectamente reconocible Al-Zahir, el maestro de los nuevos Injun, las Shadow Beast de la mafia. Sabían de antemano que la misión era difícil, pues su objetivo era torturarlo hasta obtener la información sobre los nuevos "ten Dons" de la mafia, quienes luego del desastre de York City se habían resguardado tras mil puertas.

Sabían por lo que habían podido recabar que era un hombre del tipo emisión. Con un solo movimiento sería capaz de arrancar una parte del cuerpo de cualquiera de los dos muchachos. Ahora solo contaban con el factor sorpresa, fácil de perder pero el arma más eficaz con la que contaban.

Hisoka miró nuevamente a Illumi quien estaba concentrado en la presa. Sería un juego muy divertido. Sin embargo se sorprendió. El joven de largos cabellos sin mediar aviso previo lanzó sus agujas dejando al descubierto no solo su localización sino que una parte importante de su aura asesina. El mago gruño por lo bajo pero lo apoyo con su aura pegajosa, inmovilizando el brazo derecho de su víctima. Este con un movimiento rápido, pateo a Illumi quien por milímetros alcanzó a esquivarlo. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

Los tres iniciaron una interesante pelea e Hisoka se sentía pleno. Un tipo emisión… como Gon… ese hombre era un augurio de lo que esperaba de su fruta predilecta. Sonrío perverso y dejo escapar su excitación a través de su aura, lo que perturbó un poco a su víctima.

En un par de minutos, el hombre estaba inmovilizado. Hisoka resoplo, pues la batalla había sido interesante y era hora de acabar con el trabajo. Lo siguiente era desagradable. Le gustaban las batallas, pero solía acabar con sus víctimas de un golpe. No le gustaba eso de torturar sin sentido. Más aun a quien le había otorgado un momento de goce como ese sujeto.

Illumi se acerco y con toda la calma del mundo clavo sus agujas en puntos evidentemente dolorosos y vitales. El hombre era duro, y no dejaría bajo ningún respecto que de sus labios se escapara la información que tan celosamente le habían confiado.

Sin embargo no contaba con las habilidades de Illumi. Fue grotesco. Hisoka volteó la mirada y sentado en el suelo del lugar, comenzó a jugar con naipes. Prefería matar y no torturar. Disfrutaba los gritos de agonía en batalla, no de una indefensa víctima.

Fue desagradable y cuando pensó que ese hombre iría a la tumba con el secreto, pues estaba horriblemente mutilado y dañado psicológicamente por las imágenes que el moreno proyectaba en su cerebro, el sujeto lo dijo todo. No falto absolutamente nada en su declaración.

El mago se levantó preparado para dar el golpe final cuando el hombre, en un susurro, pidió un último favor. Ver la foto de su hija, antes de morir.

El moreno de larga cabellera lo miro fijamente y sin mediar explicación el arranco el corazón del pecho, dejando al hombre desconcertado y con el dolor de saber que moriría sin ver a su tesoro.

Hisoka lo miro enojado. Ni él era tan cruel como para no cumplir el último deseo de su víctima, más una que había batallado con honor y fuerza. Se volteo dispuesto a objetarle su actuar cuando Illumi lo miro y adelantándose a sus palabras se inclino sobe el cuerpo ahora inerte y tibio de hombre.

- Cada día me falta menos para alcanzar el arte que mi padre despliega con sus víctimas, casi no derrame sangre, aunque Killua ya no deja rastro en el cuerpo, no soy tan elegante como él. Suelo ser algo más brutal, no puedo evitarlo, pero la transformación no es mi estilo.

Hisoka lo miro, parpadeo varias veces perplejo ante sus palabras y frunció el labio. Se acerco al joven de cabellos negros y antes de poder decir nada, Illumi se retiro del lugar, ignorando la dantesca escena que quedaba a sus espaldas.

-Porque lo hiciste- siseo por lo bajo el mago a la vez que con un movimiento rápido tomó el brazo del menor, obligándolo a voltearse. Su voz sonaba metálica y fria, como pocas veces, esta vez estaba realmente molesto. Tenía rabia por el actuar de la marioneta que lo miraba impávido en ese momento, sin vestigio de culpa ni de malestar. Solo parado ahí, mirándolo. - es que acaso eres tan despiadado que no eres capaz de cumplir un último deseo... que te costaba esperar a que viera por última vez la foto de su hija...- continúo. Sus bellos ojos dorados centellaban fulminantes de ira y frustración. En el fondo tenía más que claro que no encontraría respuesta.

Illumi lo miro enarcando una ceja y esbozando lo que quería ser una media sonrisa. Enderezó su cuerpo largo y movió ligeramente su cabeza, dejando que sus largos cabellos de desparramaran por su espalda. En el fondo estaba un poco molesto, pues no le gustaba que le criticasen su falta de piedad y menos Hisoka que no era el ejemplo de hombre justo, para ser sinceros. Él se comparaba a sí mismo con Mike el perro de su familia, que custodiaba los terrenos de la montaña. Illumi custodiaba a los miembros y los intereses de su familia. Solo cumplía órdenes y las doctrinas que de pequeño le habían inculcado a fuego, hierro y sangre, lo llevaban a actuar de forma tan fría y obediente que no le hubiese temblado la mano ni aunque tuviera que matar al mismo Killua. Era para lo que le habían creado y solo cumplía con su cometido.

Sin embargo el rostro furioso de Hisoka le confundía. Conocía desde ya hace un tiempo al mago un tipo total y absolutamente caprichoso, volátil y espontaneo.

Quizás, solo quizás… la mente de Illumi comenzó a trabajar a mil, pues había algo que no podía encajar en su patrón. Hisoka, Killua, Gon, su abuelo Zeno… todos se lo habían demostrado de alguna manera. No por ser sentimentalistas y tener gente preciada a su alrededor habían dejado de ser buenos combatientes ni fuertes... sintió un horrible mareo. Sus piernas le temblaron ligeramente y unas ganas insoportables de vomitar, sumados a un creciente e insoportable dolor de cabeza... estaba dudando de sus enseñanzas. Recordó con horror las noches de su infancia, donde había tenido que soportar terribles castigos solo por demostrar algo tan natural como el cariño por su madre y sus hermanos. Lanzo un gemido ahogado que por suerte el mago no alcanzó a escuchar. Sin mucho convencimiento volvió a recitar el discurso que desde pequeño se le había enseñado.

- Cumplir con los deseos de las víctimas no es más que mostrar una debilidad, porque si lo haces, luego estarás perdonándole la vida a alguien que lo más seguro no haría lo mismo por ti.

-Eso es mentira- rebatió molesto el hombre de cabellos rojos, a la vez que con un ademan brusco sacudía el cuerpo del menor- cumplir con la última voluntad de alguien es demostrar que aun té queda corazón. ¡Es lo mínimo que se puede hacer para seguir sintiéndote humano!

Illumi lo miro y se comenzó a acercar lentamente hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del rostro del mago, ya casi no sabía lo que hacía. El dolor era cada vez más intenso. Hisoka se lo estaba demostrando. Él se dejaba llevar por sus emociones sin control ni moderación, y aun así era uno de sus rivales más respetables, era uno de los mejores... ¿y si su familia estuviera equivocada?...

**XXXXXX**

Killua, aun abrazando a Gon, trato de desplazarse con calma de manera tal que pudieran evitar ser vistos por la mujer pero sin perderla de vista ni un segundo. Sabía que era imposible prever la reacción que tendría si lo veía ahí, sería capaz de montar un escándalo de proporciones titánicas. Aun así la mente de Killua despierta y aguda, trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Que diablos hacia su madre en ese lugar?

Apretó a Gon contra su pecho, con una fuerza inusitada para no estar usando nen, pero necesitaba sentirlo a su lado, saber que estaba a salvo entre sus brazos, pues su madre no era de las que ataca de frente, su estrategia era mas menos la que estaba desplegando en ese preciso instante. La vio expandir su abanico, con elegancia y destreza, mientras se dejaban ver unas lanzas pequeñas impregnadas con un tenue nen maligno. Su madre era capaz de envenenar a cualquiera que quisiera con solo rozarlo con la punta de sus dedos. Suspiro aliviado. Su madre estaba asesinando a alguien. Lo que le hizo a su vez espantarse de verdad... su madre desde que había nacido Alluka que no mataba a nadie.

Nuevamente su mente trato de entender la situación. Podía sentir como Gon se removía un poco molesto por la fuerza de su agarre, pero no le dio importancia. Tal vez su madre, que aun no se resignaba a no tenerlo en casa, estaba buscando la forma de perseguirlo, para así acabar con Gon y obligarlo a regresar al hogar junto con Alluka. Sin embargo era eso lo que más temía. Ya Illumi en su momento le había dejado entrever que su hermano no era considerado parte de la familia propiamente, por lo cual si podían matarlo. En un instante, la sola presencia de su madre amenazaba a las dos personas más importantes de su mundo. No. Debía evitarla por sobre todas las cosas.

Gon sentía como el cuerpo de Killua se tensaba y se relajaba sucesivamente. Le preocupaba el hecho que la madre de su amigo se encontrara en ese lugar, pues sabía de la boca de Alluka todo lo que Killua sufría por su familia. Aunque el joven albino se hacia el chico duro, en el fondo añoraba tener quien lo quisiera y cuidara. Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta del compartimiento de primera clase frente a donde se encontraban, por un instante la perdió de vista, pues sus movimientos eran de una velocidad sobre humana. Se escucho un aullido de terror seguido de un golpe seco. A los segundos salía la hermosa mujer, sin una sola arruga en su elegante y pomposo vestido de color verde y alones blancos, con el abanico verde también ensangrentado dándole un aire macabro e irreal, signo evidente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Camino por el pasillo distinguiendo la silueta de su hijo.

XXXXXXXX

Podía sentir la cálida y tranquila respiración de Illumi golpeando suavemente su mejilla. Hasta podía distinguir su olor salvaje a bosque a soledad y a sangre. Trato de mantenerle la vista en alto, trato por todos los medios posibles, pero no lo consiguió. Había algo en esa negra mirada, algo tan profundo y oscuro que sentía que sería absorbido. Podía imaginar como esos ojos vacios al igual que un agujero negro atrapan toda la luz a su alrededor y la devoran, para nunca más dejarla salir. A los segundos bajo la vista, pues como pocas veces se sentía estúpido. Generalmente luego de sus arranques la gente normal, sus contrincantes solían responder con igual o mayor fervor, cada uno de ellos defendiendo sus propios convencimientos. Sin embargo el joven Zoldick no era igual. Era simplemente pelear con una pared, y era imposible conseguir un atisbo de emocionalidad. Illumi tomo con su mano la barbilla del mago, haciendo que el pulso de este se acelerara a mil por hora. Pero no se sonrojo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que a mí ya se me ha olvidado que es ser humano?- musitó con su voz plana y carente de cualquier atisbo de humanidad- ¿Tú que sabes, Hisoka de lo que pienso mientras mato a alguien?- continuó mientras fruncía levemente, casi imperceptible el ceño.

-No lo sé, pero puedo verlo Illumi- contesto Hisoka, ya más repuesto y nuevamente enfrentándose a esos posos negros- sé que no dudas ni un segundo ni te he visto fallar. No disfrutas de un buen combate, para ti todo se resume a estadísticas y posibilidades. Deduzco en tanto que ya no eres humano, ahora eres una maquina. Ya no sientes nada, ni compasión ni pena, no tienes corazón...

-¿ Y tu acaso tienes corazón?- contraataco el moreno. Hisoka podría pensar que era una broma, pero no era posible, viendo de quien venía el comentario.

-si algo me queda... –respondió seguro, con su voz de seda-soy capaz de disfrutar un buen combate, de reírme de la vida, de sufrir por una agónica espera… de amar...

-Y si eres tan humano y perfecto- respondió el otro- supongo que también le haces daño a la gente con tus sentimientos, porque quizás amando a uno no eres capaz de darte cuenta del daño que a otro le haces. A veces Hisoka, es más fácil vivir sin sentir, porque un sentimiento que le causa alegrías a uno causa dolor y desesperación en otro- Illumi nunca supo por que dijo aquellas palabras, ni tampoco por qué sintió ganas de llorar. Por primera vez en su vida.

XXXXXXXX

Se desplazaba de manera elegante, como Gon esperaría que se desplazara una reina. Sus manos se cerraban de manera delicada sobre el manchado abanico. Les dedico una sonrisa que solo puso más nervioso aun a Killua.

-Killua, que agradable sorpresa verte en este lugar... - su voz acompañaba sus movimientos, refinada, delicada, toda una dama. Aunque sus palabras eran amables no dejaban de sonar frías como el hielo, lo que causaba escalofríos en Gon, ya que jamás creyó que una madre le hablara a sí a un hijo. Se acordó otra vez de Mito-San.

-Que haces aquí madre- Killua fijo sus ojos azules en esa mujer, su mirada era la más triste y la mas cargada de odio que alguna vez Gon hubiese visto en los ojos de su amigo. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que Killua siempre iba a ser un asesino... lo llevaba en su sangre.

- La verdad es que vengo a cumplir un trabajo. Desde que te fuiste de la casa me ha aburrido bastante, Kalluto se fue de mi lado a sí que sola, me dedique a reemplazar a los guardias de seguridad de la propiedad. Como Gotoh ya no está…- el comentario tan trivial no le revelo a Killua la verdad tras él. La mujer prosiguió- Al ver la gran cantidad de gente que intentaba entrar a casa, me dedique a matarlos, por lo que en mi renació el deseo de volver a trabajar- sin perder la compostura, el color del punto que aquel aparato que llevaba en los ojos cambio. No movió ni un solo músculo de su elegante cuerpo, pero se puso a gritar histérica- Killua por favor vuelve a casa, tu padre está de acuerdo con que viajes, incluso te dejo que te llevaras a "eso" pero yo te extraño, cariño por favor vuelve...

De la puerta de al lado surgió una figura bastante avejentada, de larga barba y túnica azul. Gon la reconoció al instante, el abuelo de Killua. Sonrió a su nuera y la aventó a la pieza de la que había salido sin elegancia alguna, cerrando la puerta tas de ella. Aun se escuchaban los gritos casi demenciales de la mujer loca de desesperación, mientras el hombre saludaba a su nieto y a Gon. Zeno los invitó a recorrer el lugar, más que nada para poder hablar un rato. Estaba orgulloso de la mirada fría que su chico podía llegar a lanzar. Se estaba convirtiendo en todo un profesional, pero solo tenía un par de defectos. Gon Freecss y su hermano Alluka.

XXXXXXXXX

Leorio tomo la sabia decisión de salir de la habitación lo más rápido que sus largas piernas y su cuerpo caliente le permitió y no regresar en lo que quedaba de la noche. Ya buscaría algún balcón a cubierto del viento para dormir. Buscaba por todos los medios evitar la incómoda situación que tarde o temprano debía darse. Ver la cara de Kurapika, ya sin alcohol en las venas, con la temperatura algo más baja y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Gruño por lo bajo y con las manos en sus bolsillos, comenzó a caminar. Una señora de edad que iba pasando lo miró de forma desaprobatoria, de pies a cabeza. Ahí se percató de lo desarreglado que se veía, con la camisa a medio abrochar y el pantalón derechamente desabrochado (¿en qué momento lo había abierto? Se preguntó). Caminando y caminando por los pasillos sin objetivo en concreto, vio a los más pequeños de su grupo caminar junto a un anciano. Lo miro fijamente y prefirió ignorarlo. Sin embargo luego recordó una foto de la familia de Killua... ese anciano debía ser su abuelo.

XXXXXXXXX

-Por lo visto no fue tan mala idea la de Silva de dejarte a la vida libre junto a tu hermano, nieto mío.- dijo el anciano rompiendo el silencio repentinamente- Se ve que te has vuelto fuerte. A decir verdad me sorprendió verte en el palacio, peleando contra las hormigas. Jamás creí que uno de los clavos que Illumi les puso pudiera ser removido. Eres un digno descendiente de mi abuelo Maha.

- ¿por qué me dices esto abuelo? Que te traes entre manos...

Gon se sentía realmente enfadado. Ambos albinos entablaron una tensa discusión sobre lo que pudo haber sido el futuro de Killua si hubiera decidido mantenerse en la montaña. Gon sabia del talento natural de su amigo, pero también sabía que él era distinto a los de su familia. Era como criar a un lobo desde pequeño. El animal heredara la fuerza del padre, la elegancia de la madre, pero el alma del animal es de quien lo domestica. Y Gon sabía que el alma de Killua era demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciarla de esa forma, el mismo la había cuidado y la había dejado crecer bajo su alero, siendo testigo mudo del cambio en su amigo. No iba a permitir por ningún motivo que lo separaran de su lado. Jamás. Interrumpió de forma abrupta la conversación:

-La verdad es que yo creo que Killua es libre de escoger su propio camino, y es que a ustedes solo parece que les importan sus propios beneficios, Solo quieren que Killua se vuelva asesino porque es muy bueno, pero no se ponen a pensar en lo que realmente quiere Killua. ¡Ustedes le hacen daño!

El anciano lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese pequeño llamado Gon tenía algo especial. Había hablado de él junto a Netero… su amigo había tenido una opinión bastante particular sobre el joven, una opinión por lo demás positiva. Era imposible no ayudarlo, quererlo o apoyarlo. Tenía un ángel, un carisma innato, propio de los mejores cazadores del mundo. Era simplemente imposible no sentirse cautivo de su encanto. Comprendió que él era el único que había podido ver más allá de la coraza que su familia había forzado a crear a Killua. Solo habían podido darse cuenta que el chico tenia corazón e inmediatamente trataron de arrebatárselo, romperlo, trisarlo, borrar todo rastro de su existencia, tal como lo habían hecho con Illumi y con Mike, a pesar de que estaba claro que el resultado sería terrible. Milluky no tenía talento, por lo cual no había necesidad de amoldarlo. Kalluto solo había intentado ser agradable y llenar las expectativas rigurosas de su madre y Alluka simplemente había sido desterrado como miembro de la familia. Un panorama complejo que dejaba en el centro al chico albino. Zeno miró a Gon mientras jugueteaba con sus bigotes. Quizás tenía razón. No se pusieron a pensar que quizás este era el tesoro más valioso que tenía Killua, su pureza y personalidad chispeante, más que su propia habilidad. Cerró los ojos y pudo percibir la fuerza que Gon transmitía. Era todo lo contrario a lo que Killua era. Era cálido. Le recordó nuevamente a Netero.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leorio se acercó por la espalda del anciano, escondiendo su nen, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Contuvo la respiración, esperando que no lo escuchara. Lo vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos. Aprovecho el momento y le puso una mano en el hombro. Creía que por ser tan viejo no sería de reflejos rápidos. Pobre iluso. Lo último que recordó fue un intenso dolor en su mejilla.

XXXXXXXXX

-¡Leorio!- Ambos muchachos se voltearon cuando el anciano golpeo a su moreno amigo Este cayo de forma para nada elegante al suelo, con una mejilla roja y muy pronto hinchada.

-¿Por que hizo eso?- el hombre no podía comprender la actitud del moreno que estaba tirado a sus pies, siendo socorrido por los más pequeños.

Gon lo miro desafiante, y mientras Killua cargaba a Leorio y lo llevaba a la enfermería del barco. Gon se paró frente al anciano con una determinación y fuego en la mirada que intimidaba. Definitivamente ese no era el mismo chiquillo que había visto en el palacio de Meruem tiempo atrás.

-No vamos a permitir que le hagan daño a Killua, aun si tenemos que morir en el intento, no voy a permitir que se lo lleven otra vez a ese lugar, ni que le pongan un dedo encima a Alluka. No es justo que decidan por ellos cómo van a llevar sus vidas.- la voz del pequeño sonaba convencida y fuerte, sin rastro de duda- Es como intentar capturar un ave y para evitar que se escape le cortan un ala. La pobre luego no puede ni ser libre ni olvidar el dolor, además de perder para siempre su belleza. Ustedes no me van a separar de Killua. Nunca.

- ¿Pero no te has puesto a pensar que Killua nos puede llegar a extrañar?- rebatió Zeno, más bien por molestar que por propio convencimiento.

-si eso fuera así el me lo diría. Él prefiere vivir su vida y por eso no ha vuelto a casa. Yo mismo le he preguntado si los extraña y él me ha dicho que a veces los extraña, pero que no va a volver por miedo a no poder volver a salir de su hogar y por miedo a lo que le hagan a Alluka. Lo tuvieron encerrado por años, sin contacto humano. Eso es inhumano. Ya bastante daño le han hecho, a ambos, privándolos de una vida normal. ¡Por favor déjenlos en paz!

El anciano sonrió por última vez y se dirigió a su camarote, sin mediar palabra. Que Killua hiciera lo que quisiera. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que sus amigos impedirían que algo malo le pasase. Y entre todos protegerían a Alluka. Ese era su más grande miedo, cuando su hijo le advirtió que Killua se iría de la casa. Temía que lo traicionaran y que entregaran su cabeza a cualquiera que lo quisiera. Un asesino tiene pocos o ningún amigo. Pero Gon y el resto eran personas buenas y sinceras.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hisoka salió del despacho del hombre que ahora yacía muerto en el suelo, con la clara intención de exigir explicaciones a Illumi quien luego de dedicarle esas palabras se había retirado. Él moreno no tenía derecho a hablarle así, de esa manera. Más aun utilizando ese tono que tanto odiaba, un tono frió e impersonal, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Maldita marioneta pensó, mientras lo buscaba en la penumbra. Por eso se sorprendió al verle apoyado de espaldas a una pared, en el fondo del pasillo, con el cabello sobre su rostro, con los hombros encogidos y su mano sobre el pecho. A la altura del corazón. Camino a su lado, restándole importancia, pero a medida que se acercaba pudo sentir su tenue aura, que ya no se podía mantener oculta, bastante perturbada y aceleró el paso se acercó a él pues a pesar de todo le había tomado cierto cariño. Mal que mal era uno de sus juguetes.

Le obligo a levantar el rostro que, mantenía oculto tras la cascada negra de sus cabellos y a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos... ahora se veían opacos, más profundos, más melancólicos. Desecho esa idea de su cabeza. El no sentía nada. No podía hacerlo. Sin saber por qué lo abrazo tratando de confortarlo. Era extraño ver a Hisoka allí, abrazando a alguien, pero más extraño aun era ver a Illumi apoyar todo su peso en quien se esforzaba por consolarlo. Dejo escapar todo aquello que él oprimía el pecho. Illumi Zoldick se puso a llorar.

XXXXXXXXX

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió revelando a un sonriente Gon y lo mejor de todo, aun entero. Lo que para ser sinceros sorprendió a Killua. Su abuelo solía matar o en el mejor de los casos golpear hasta dejar inconsciente a todo aquel que difiriera de su opinión. Leorio se quejo, lo que atrajo a Gon a su lado. El moreno estaba con una comprensa de agua fría en la mejilla, para tratar de menguar la inflación que el poderoso golpe del anciano le había dado. Evidentemente todos sabían que no daría resultado.

-¿le avisamos a Kurapika?- Gon miró a Killua, tratando de procesar el por qué su rubio amigo debía enterarse de la situación de Leorio. Ante esto el joven asesino lo miro con expresión algo gatuna, preguntándose si el criterio de su mejor amigo estaría lo suficientemente formado como para soportar el peso de sus infundadas ideas sobre un romance escondido ante el mundo, y ante sus mismos participantes. Respiro hondo. Decidió contárselo. Gon ya había demostrado con Palm que sabia bastante de romance… recordó por un segundo sus dudas sobre las clases de actividades que el joven Freeccs había hecho cuando actuaba de guía en isla ballena, y suspirando le invito a salir y dejar a Leorio solo. De paso así tendría alguien más que le ayudara a molestarlos.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika llevaba tirado sobre su revuelta cama más de veinte minutos y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Que el aroma de Leorio estuviera impregnado en la colcha y los almohadones, tampoco servía. No podía dormir y menos aun si a cada minuto la imagen del joven moreno aparecía en su mente, haciéndole recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Y si ahora se arrepentía, quizás que le hubiera pasado si hubieran continuado. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, tratando de encontrar paz interior. Su respiración se agitaba en vez de calmarse y se volvía más y más rápida a medida de que su mente le hacía revivir una y otra vez las sensaciones que él le había hecho sentir. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar instintivamente pues recordaba a la perfección el peso y la presión del moreno sobre él. Y más aun, comenzó a imaginar lo que hubiese pasado de no ser por aquel ruido. Miro hacia sus pantalones y lo que encontró la verdad no le sorprendió. Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño. Necesitaba con urgencia aun ducha de agua bien fría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hisoka se alejo un poco de su compañero, para tratar de ver su rostro. Illumi se dejo con facilidad. Ahora más que nunca parecía un muñeco sin voluntad propia. Recordó fugazmente el trabajo de Omokage y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. El joven moreno tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido, su rostro tranquilo con algunas lagrimas rebeldes aun cayendo en su rostro. Sus labios estaban rojos y semi- abiertos, en una imagen que se le antojo muy provocativa a mago. Sus mejillas también estaban rojas. Toco su frente. Illumi estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Una vez le había estudiado sobre los experimentos de condicionamiento a una conducta en distintos animales, entre ellos los perros. Cuando a estos animales se les entrenaba, solían alimentarlos junto al sonido de una campana. Posteriormente con el solo sonido de las campanas, los perros salivaban de forma excesiva pues no podían evitar asociarlo al alimento que siempre recibían. Lo mismo pasaba con ratas a las que electrocutaban cuando comían queso, haciéndolas desechar ese alimento para siempre. Por eso no dudo en asociar la repentina 'enfermedad' de él joven con un condicionamiento. No sabía que regla era la que había quebrantado para activar aquella reacción, pero suponía que se refería a demostrar pensamientos contrarios a la doctrina de la familia, haciendo que lo asociara a un fuete malestar físico, que en este caso se había presentado como una debilidad extrema. Por primera vez Hisoka maldijo a la familia Zoldick por tratar de esa forma a sus hijos. Nadie tenía el derecho de maltratar de esa forma tan despiadada a sus hijos, y menos por un negocio.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Y recién te vienes a dar cuanta Killua?- la simple y pueril respuesta del joven Freeccs desconcertó por un instante a joven de cabellos blancos miro con algo de enojo a su amigo, pues esperaba cualquier cosa excepto aquella respuesta.

-¿Y tu desde cuando lo sabes eh, Gon?- respondió algo molesto mientras acercaba peligrosamente a su boca un pedazo de chocolate.

-pues desde que esos dos se conocieron en el braco que nos llevo al lugar de la prueba del cazador. Es cosa de mirarles los ojos y ver la cantidad de sentimientos que estos demuestran con solo una mirada al otro.

Killua miraba cada vez mas desconcertado a Gon quien hablaba y hablaba de sentimientos que se pueden ver con solo mirar a los ojos del otro. Se sintió un poco más seguro al saber que el joven cazador no podía leer nada en los suyos. Sintió temor de saber que pudiera ver en ellos. Se levanto y se ofreció a llamar a Kurapika. Sería divertido ver cómo reaccionaba al enterarse lo que le había pasado a su amigo


End file.
